Free Food
by yaoifan124
Summary: When Luffy pouts over not having food, he turns to his first mate. And ends up getting him in trouble instead. Why did Zoro drag Luffy off to the Captain's Quarters? One-shot ZoLu Rated: M


**A/N: Lemon!!  
**

**Kira: Welcome! I hope you will enjoy this little one-shot!**

**Nami: Why did you call it Free Food?**

**Kira: Felt like it! ^_^ hehe**

**Nami: --' uhhh yeh.**

**Kira: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Free Food**

It was a lively day on the Thousand Sunny. The lion felt very excited that her nakama were out and a bout as well. Franky and Robin were standing at the front of the Thousand Sunny, while Franky was telling Robin about the history behind his cyborg form. She giggled here and there when he said something about Ice-baka.

Nami was yelling at Usopp, Chopper, and Brooke for trying to sneak off with some of her map paper, on the grassy main deck by the mast.

Sanji was in the process of finishing up dinner in the kitchen, of course.

But, out of all these conversations or actions, there is one that was the most softest and calmest. Or actually no talking at all. It was the Captain, Luffy, and First Mate, Zoro. Zoro had finally calmed Luffy down enough to take a nap with him on the back of the ship. Luffy was relaxed in Zoro's arms, sleeping peacefully. Zoro had a more soothing face, unlike usual, on his face.

"Dinner! Robin-chwan! Nami-swan! And you other bastards!" Sanji called from the kitchen door. Usopp and Chopper yelled 'food' and ran off, forgetting that Nami was yelling at them. Nami only sighed. Brooke laughed his 'Yohohoho's. Franky said he would continue later. Robin nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

The crew made it to the table except-

"Where's Zoro and Luffy?" Nami asked bewildered that Luffy wasn't here. Since he was a pig when eating.

"I will go get them." Robin offered getting up.

She ignored Sanji's protests and went out to the back. She had already known they were back there, but did not know what they were doing. She reached the corner and looked around it slightly. She smiled at the sight, then walked up to them and bent down.

"Captain-san, Swordsman-san, dinner is ready." Luffy gave off a big yawn when he heard this. He smiled at Robin.

"We will be there in a second, Robin!" He turned to his first mate. "Zooorrooo! Get up! Food!" Luffy shook Zoro.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Zoro grumbled. Robin giggled at this.

"Hurry Captain-san." Robin retreated back to the kitchen. Luffy looked at Zoro sternly.

"What?" Zoro spat out, while rubbing his head. Luffy only stood and grabbed his wrist.

"Hurry! Hurry Zoro!" Luffy dragged Zoro to the kitchen. While Zoro yelled at him to slow down and wait up.

They had reached the kitchen, barging in. Sanji complained about the rudeness to the ladies. Making them almost apologize, but Nami distracted him. Leaving him to forget and melt over Nami and Robin's loveliness. The dinner went on as it usually does, crazy and wild. When they got close to ending dinner, Luffy sat there… pouting. He had finished what he could eat before Sanji started to threaten him with no food for the next two meals. Luffy glanced at everyone from his end table position. Then he knew what to do.

Luffy put his head on the table next to his first mate's side, pouting. Zoro had seen this and glanced at him. That pout was just too cute for the swordsman. He gave a grunt. No budge. He then sighed. Reaching to take a swig of his alcohol. Pretending it was nothing. When he was down chugging some of it down, he glanced back over. Luffy still sat there… pouting that cute pout. Zoro sighed once more. He gave his captain a small smile. Luffy took this as a 'go ahead'. He carefully took the food from Zoro's plate and ate it. Only to be smacked on the head.

"Luffy! I said no more!" Sanji yelled at him.

"But Zoro said I could have some of his!!!" Luffy pointed at his first mate. Sanji, with disbelief, looked at Zoro. Zoro only nodded.

"No food for the Bastard tomorrow morning!" He growled.

"What the hell, Shitty Cook?!?!" Zoro shot up, growling.

"Yohohoho, I think this is our cue to leave!" Brooke laughed. The crew agreed and left, except Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy.

"Sanji! It's my fault! I should be the one punished! Not Zoro!" Luffy yelled with guilt.

"I have made up my mind! Zoro no food tomorrow morning! Or do you want to add to that?!" Zoro only grunted, Luffy was going to protest but Zoro grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the room.

"Z-Zoro! M-matte!" Zoro dragged Luffy down to the Captain's quarters. (I don't think they have a Captain's quarters, but they do now!) Zoro grumbled under his breath while walking to it. Luffy struggled to get out of the swordsman grasp.

They passed Robin, but paid no attention. Though surely she did. She was curious on where they were going.

Zoro dragged Luffy down the stairs and entering a door, which lead to more stairs. He went down and turned a hall to go to the Captain's quarters.

"Zoorooo!" Luffy tried gnawing on Zoro's arm. Didn't budge. He finally gave in and pouted, while following his first mate.

Zoro's mind was not concentrating on where they were going really, they just ended up at the door somehow. Usually if Zoro wasn't concentrating on his destination that much he could find it, but yet he has not figured this out. He tossed Luffy in the room. Not roughly though. Closing the door behind him.

"Zoro! What was that abo--" Zoro roughly kissed his Captain.

Luffy gripped Zoro's shirt, while Zoro had one hand around the Captain's waist and his other in his brown locks. For the need of air, they released. Zoro slipped off his boots, while Luffy panted for a second then got his breathing normal and spoke.

"I hate when you interrupt me when I speak… It's r--" The swordsman wiped back down kissing his captain again.

Zoro licked the bottom of Luffy's lips. Luffy allowed him to enter. Zoro explored his hot mouth. It tasted good. Sweet. Not meaty. Zoro pulled Luffy closer, making Luffy moan slightly with the contact with their manhood's. Zoro took the advantage to slowly start unbuttoning his captain's shirt. Not breaking their kiss he got all the buttons undone. They released and breathed in before going in at it again. Zoro hastily took off Luffy's shirt, while Luffy hastily try to get Zoro's shirt off.

When they finally got each other's shirt off. Zoro lifted Luffy onto the desk(yes, there is a desk) and he climbed on top as well. His eyes roamed around the boy's chest, admiring it. Even though he has seen it before. It was just more sexy than the last time. He slowly lowered his head and nibbled on the young boy's neck, receiving stifled light moans. Zoro found it unbelievable that the boy was still sensitive, but he liked it, it enticed him. Moving his hands down to his lover's(switching on ya) shorts to unbutton them, while the other played with a nipple and his mouth played with the other nipple.

Luffy felt aroused by every touch Zoro made. His hands were just gentle to the boy, making it unbearable each time. Even when they took naps. He felt relaxed and safe around Zoro.

Zoro was his First mate, best friend, his nakama, and his lover. No one on the crew knew that they would go this far, but they did know that they loved each other more than just friends.

When Zoro's hands played with Luffy's nipples it gave him so much pleasure… He was starting to get harder and harder by the minute. Zoro was now back at Luffy's neck. Licking, nibbling, and sucking on the tangled nervous that made him receive the sweet sounds of the boys voice. While this happened, his hands worked on getting Luffy's pants off fully. He succeed and not to his surprise, Luffy didn't wear any underwear today. Zoro smirked to this, it made it much easier. With his Captain in full view, he admired his work. The boy was sure hard as a rock.

Luffy felt the cold air on his dick, making it twitch. Luffy was way beyond aroused, if that's possible. Luffy's breathing was hitching. Luffy couldn't help but want more! Luffy was longing for Zoro to hurry down there quickly. But, Zoro was moving slowly down to his cock. Taking his tongue to lick slowly down his body, until he reached right above Luffy's belly button. With this, a smirk grew across Zoro's face. He licked inside Luffy's belly button making the boy giggle slightly, but pouted for his stalling.

With that tempting face, Zoro flicked his tongue on Luffy's dick's head. Luffy moaned. Zoro was teasing him and he was almost ready to burst. Zoro also saw this and began licking the shaft. Making his little lover gasp and moan. Zoro took his hand and saddled it on Luffy's hip, holding him down. Good thing he did too, Luffy arched his back when Zoro slowly, inch by inch took him in. When Zoro had Luffy's length in, he hummed in his throat making Luffy lose control. It made Luffy try to arch in more, more into that pleasurable, hot mouth.

"ah! Z-zoro! I-I'm… going… ah!" Luffy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let his load go. His orgasm made him go head over heels. It was… delightful.

Zoro swallowed all of it. Licking his lips, then diving down to take in Luffy's sweet lips. He held the kiss and pulled away. Zoro took this chance to reach into one of the desk drawers(did ya forget we were on a desk?) and pulled out the lubricant. He splattered some on his fingers. Lifting Luffy, he put one of his legs over his shoulder and setting one of his hands on his lovers hip. Zoro looked at his partner.

Luffy nodded, while he stared at Zoro with lust filling eyes. Zoro nodded and slid one finger into his entrance. "a-ah!" Luffy bit his lip. Even though they have done this before, it felt too good. Zoro cursed at the tightness. Waiting a couple minutes for his lover to adjust he moved his finger. Adding another one. Making Luffy arch his back. One of his hands was gripping the side of the desk and the other was scratching into it. Making claw marks.

"Z-zoro… hurry.. A-ah! Up… enter -pant- me." Luffy's voice was just pleasurable. Zoro slipped his fingers out, placed Luffy's leg down, and took off his pants; hastily. Luckily he didn't wear any underwear either. He smothered his dick with some lubricant. Once done, he placed his dick at the entrance and looked at his partner. His partner nodded for him to continue. Zoro smirked and pushed in his tip. He pressed his lips to Luffy's. Luffy groaned in the kiss.

Luffy was in pain from the intrusion. It still hurt for some reason. Even though he was a rubber man. Zoro pushed in more and Luffy gave off more groans and moans. When Zoro was fully sheathed inside he waited for his lover to adjust. Once his partner was almost back to normal breathing, he pulled out to the tip and thrusted in. Our lips disconnected.

"A-ah! Zoro!" He moaned loudly.

Zoro reconnected quickly; to quiet down his lover. Zoro thrusted a few more times, connecting and reconnecting their lips. Until Zoro felt close, he quickly grabbed Luffy's dick and pumped him the same rhythm as his thrust.. Luffy wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist. His arms were wrapped around Zoro's torso and was clawing at him on his back; adding to his already scarred claw marks.

With their lips disconnected for awhile. Luffy breathed out, "I think… a-ah… I'm going to scream!" He bit his lip. Zoro bent down and devoured at his lips. Luffy's breath hitched and he came, while disconnecting their lips and yelling, "Zoro!"

Zoro felt his cock get smothered by Luffy's enclosing walls. He thrusted on last time and let his seed go. They were both panting hard. Zoro had his hands on both sides and was supporting himself up. Luffy was just all laid out.

"Ne, Zoro…." Luffy whined after getting his breathing stabilized.

"Hmmm…?" Zoro looked at his captain in his eyes. Luffy smiled.

"I love you!" He giggled. Zoro chuckled as well. He leaned down until he was inches away from his captain's lips.

"Aye, I love you too." He passionately kissed Luffy and released. "Time for bed." He added and sat up, sliding off the desk. Luffy just laid there, while Zoro got his pants on. "Need help?" Luffy blushed but nodded. "Alright." Zoro helped Luffy get his pants on and just left their shirts their. "Up ya go!" Zoro helped Luffy on to his back. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Luffy chirped and snuggled his head into his first mate's back. "Lets go!" Luffy pointed ahead. "Go Zoro! Go!"

"Alright! Alright, quiet down the others are probably asleep." Luffy giggled. "Geez…" Zoro opened the door and left for their room.

What they didn't know was a certain archeologist took a peak at the whole thing. "Oh my… Captain-san and Swordsman-san… doing that?" A blush appeared on her face. "I will never be able to look at them same…" She stood in shock for a second then giggled. "It's still cute though." Her face was plastered with smile while she headed for the girls room.

"Robin-sis what you so happy about?" Franky asked while seeing her walk by.

"Oh nothing, its just amazing that he got free food from him." She giggled and walked on. Leaving a confused shipwright staring at her with a hand on his triple chin.

* * *

**Franky: All right! I'm in it!**

**Kira: Yup! even though you are mostly just confused... . hehe**

**Franky: That's alright, Kira-sis!**

**Kira: Awww.... thanks Franky!**

**Franky: No problem... where are the other mugiwara?**

**Kira: I dont know, Nami was here...**

**Franky: Ah well. All ya Sis and Bros! R and R Kira-sis's one-shot here!**

**Kira: Thank you! Bye-bye!  
**


End file.
